Tuer
by Blue James Black
Summary: Elle doit tuer quelqu'un, il le faut. Elle en a besoin. Voici le premier meurtre de Bellatrix Black (elle n'était pas encore mariée à Lestrange).


Salut tout le monde! J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Bellatrix, et je trouvais intéressant d'écrire sur la première fois où elle a tué. Voila j'espère que vous allez apprécier votre lecture.

L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Bellatrix tendit sa baguette vers le Cracmol apeuré. Celui-ci avait le nez en sang, des hématomes partout sur le corps. Il suppliait la sorcière de lui laisser la vie sauve. Il aurait vendu son âme pour rester en vie, mais cela ne l'intéressait pas. Elle voulait tuer, goûter au meurtre. Elle voulait voir la vie quitter cet être misérable. Elle voulait connaître ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait ressenti la première fois qu'il avait retiré la vie à quelqu'un. Mais Bellatrix voulait faire souffrir sa victime avant. Entendre les cris ricocher sur les murs, voir son sang couler le long de ses blessures. Elle voulait sentir monter dans son être la satisfaction de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Chaque partie du corps de l'ainée des sœurs Black vibraient, son corps se nourrissait de la douleur du Cracmol. Ses cris s'apparentaient à des chants. Des chants remplient d'émotions. Au bout d'un moment, le Cracmol arrêta de la supplier de rester en vie.

Bellatrix s'avança vers sa victime, le regarda droit de les yeux. Elle y voyait une immense peur mais aussi de l'espoir.

« Tu oses encore croire que je vais te laisser la vie sauve ? cria-t-elle avec un rire de fou.

-Oh non, je me sais condamné à mourir. Nous finissons tous par rejoindre la mort, même les tricheurs la retrouve. Mais j'ose avoir l'espoir de vite aller au Royaume des morts. »

Bellatrix recula, son désir de jouer avec sa victime comme le ferait un chat avec une souris diminua pour finalement disparaître. Où était l'intérêt de torturer quelqu'un qui se sait vouer à mourir ? Il n'y avait plus d'envie, plus d'enjeux. Avait-elle vraiment envie de le tuer ? Avait-elle envie de lui faire plaisir en abrégeant ses souffrances ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Le Cracmol commençait à rire, avec un rire de victoire. Il avait réussi à semer le doute dans l'esprit de Bellatrix. Mais celle-ci trouva ce dont elle avait besoin : Une photo avec dessus le Cracmol et un enfant. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la belle brune.

« Non, non, ne lui faites pas de mal. De toute façon il n'est pas là, s'empressa-t-il de déclarer. Tuer moi plutôt que lui. »

Bellatrix murmura _Hominum revelio_ et découvrit qu'il y avait une autre personne dans la maison. D'un coup de baguette, elle enchaîna le Cracmol puis se dirigea vers un placard où quelqu'un se cachait. Avant d'ouvrir le placard, Bellatrix se tourna vers sa victime clouée au sol, les larmes coulaient sur les joues de celle-ci. Son envie de faire souffrir se réanima. Elle tendit sa baguette vers le placard et celui-ci s'ouvrit en un clic. Un petit garçon en pyjama y était recroquevillé en larme. Bellatrix lui jeta un des sortilèges impardonnable, elle lui jeta le sortilège Doloris. Le jeune garçon s'écroula sur le sol, un cri perçant sortis de ses lèvres.

La jeune femme bouillonnait de joie, la souffrance embaumait la pièce. Elle jubilait. Elle arrêta de jeter un sort contre le petit garçon qui venait de s'évanouir. Elle était heureuse, au nirvana. Bellatrix commença à danser tout autour de la pièce. Elle tournoyait sur elle-même en riant. Elle adorait ce qu'elle était en train de faire, aimait la sensation que cela lui procurait. C'était presque orgasmique.

Bellatrix jeta des sorts à travers toute la pièce qui manquait de la toucher quand ils ricochaient sur les murs. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, le Cracmol avait succombé aux différents sorts. Elle se rapprocha de lui, pour examiner sa dépouille déçu de ne pas avoir vue la mort de sa victime. La jeune femme se tourna alors vers le petit garçon qui était encore en vie. Elle caressa son visage, il semblait dormir. Elle était attendrie par cette vision mais au moment où l'enfant ouvrit les yeux elle se rappela ce qu'était son père, un misérable Cracmol. Elle se redressa, regarda droit dans les yeux l'enfant qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en appelant désespérément son père décédé à ses côtés. Sa baguette fermement tenu dans sa main, Bellatrix prononça distinctement « Avada Kedavra ». Un éclair vert sortit de sa baguette de Noyer, celui-ci frappa l'enfant en pleine poitrine qui mourut instantanément. Bellatrix vit la vie quitter le petit être. Son sourire s'évanouit, non parce qu'elle n'appréciait pas la mort de cette enfant. Mais parce que dans la mort, il avait l'air trop paisible. Il ne souffrait pas, il ne souffrait plus. Elle admirait cet état de béatitude. Elle était fascinée, si fascinée que pendant un instant; Elle eut envie de rejoindre le petit garçon dans les bras de la Faucheuse.

 **FIN**


End file.
